


gossip

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Ilsa’s ears perk up.  She is unable to resist the lure of a good story.
Relationships: Ilsa/Korwa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Some belated Valentine's hijinks with two of my favorite erunes.

“You would not believe how dense the two of them were!” Korwa pours the cream into a bowl with a huff before adding a bit of a spice to it. She dips the spatula into the mixture and lets out a dramatic sigh. “I have never met two people so oblivious to their own feelings!”

Ilsa’s eyes widen and she watches bits of cream fly across the kitchen as Korwa throws up her hand in annoyance. Thankfully, the bowl remains in her other hand and Ilsa breathes a sigh of relief. She can completely understand the frustration, having dealt with a few oblivious acquaintances herself, but Ilsa wisely keeps silent. There will be plenty of time to commiserate once the strawberry shortcake is finished.

With a growl of frustration, Korwa returns to mixing the cream, grumbling under her breath.

Ilsa manages to stay composed, pouring the cake batter into a pan. Things are almost complete and soon they can begin planning for the real task that has brought them together. 

Moments later, Korwa sets the bowl down on the counter with a clatter and claps her hands together. A small fleck of cream lands on Ilsa’s cheek with the hurried movement. Korwa’s eyes shine with delight and she turns to Ilsa with a delighted smile. “It wasn’t a complete loss though. Do you remember the other two I was telling you about? Though one of them is still being a little stubborn, they finally made some wonderful progress!”

Ilsa’s ears perk up. She places the cake in the oven and turns back to face Korwa, unable to resist the lure of a good story for much longer. 

Korwa falls against the counter, reaching out to wipe the cream away from Ilsa’s cheek and popping her finger into her mouth. “I almost couldn’t believe my eyes!”

Ignoring the slight heat in her cheeks, Ilsa leans forward. “Tell me everything!”

A dreamy sigh escapes from Korwa and she easily threads their fingers together. “It was everything we could have hoped for!”


End file.
